Betrayal Down Under Part 1
by AceFlyboy22
Summary: This story takes place a few episodes after ATW2. Harm is a CIA pilot and this is his frist mission, which sends him down under in Ausie Land. Contains violence, language, sex, blood and gore.


Please insert all disclaimers associated with CBS or the JAG logo. This story does not have the endorsement in any way, shape, or form of CBS and was created solely for the enjoyment of the people of FanFiction.net.  
  
Now, on with the story.  
  
The story takes place a few episodes after ATW II. Harm is now a pilot for the CIA and going on his first major mission, hunting drug lords down in New Zealand.  
  
Harman Rabb walked down the hallways at CIA headquarters in Langley, Virginia. Just barely a week ago, he had found out that his dream job, the job he had wanted so he could follow in the footsteps of his father, was gone. He had been brokenhearted, wandering around like a man who just had had his soul ripped out of him, because, frankly, it was true. He had wanted the job every since his father had been in the Navy, and that had been torn from him in a swift, single act. The Deputy Director of the CIA had asked to see him, and when Harm had gone there, he had offered him a job as an agent. Harm had originally turned down the offer, but then he had accepted the job as a CIA pilot. Now, he was nearly settled in after a week on the job. Now the CIA director had asked to see him again, but he had a better feeling about it this time. Webb was still in the hospital, but getting better every day, and Mac was alive, even if she did like Webb, so he didn't have too much to complain about at the moment. He knocked on the door of the Director's office.  
"Enter." A voice said from the inside. Harm opened the door to find the CIA Director sitting behind his desk, looking at satellite photos. Harm sat down across from him, and waited for almost a full minute before the director spoke. Finally, the director pushed the photos towards Rabb, and looked up at him.  
"Take a look at these photos, Rabb. They're your first assignment."  
"How are these photos my first assignment, sir?" Rabb picked up the photos and started sifting through them. One seemed to be of a truck on a road heading away from a compound, another of what looked to be the same truck entering a city, then a few pictures of what looked to be the compound itself.  
"We need up close surveillance of the location, Rabb, and you're the perfect person for the job. You're our most experienced pilot and you know someone down under." Rabb missed the comment about the man down under as he shifted through the photos.  
"So, I fly low level surveillance of the site and take some pictures of the site, and then hightail it out of there?"  
"Correct, Rabb. Except you will only have to do the flying. Meet your new partner, Lieutenant First Class Jennifer Haskins." A woman stepped into the office behind Rabb. As he turned and looked, he was stunned to say the least. Jennifer was not tall, only around five eight, but had blond hair that was pulled back into a bun behind her head and sparkling blue eyes.  
"Uh, hello," Rabb managed to stutter. "I'm Harman Rabb, Jr. Nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you, too, Rabb."  
"Please, call me Harm, all my friends do."  
"I wasn't aware I had been placed in your friend's category so soon, Rabb." Jennifer looked away and stonily sat down in the other chair. Rabb shook his head, guessing his luck with women wasn't getting any better. The director looked back at him and started the briefing again.  
"You two will be shipped down to Australia, to Sydney. There you will meet your contact who will give you the rest of the details."  
"Who is our contact, sir?"  
"Didn't you listen to the hint I gave you earlier, Rabb?"  
"What hint would that have been, sir?"  
"You were perfect for the job because you already knew someone down under."  
"I don't recall knowing anyone from Australia, sir." Rabb said, looking confused.  
"Oh, come off it, Rabb, even I know who it is."  
"Okay, Jen, then you tell me who it is."  
"Fine, here's another hint. You ruined this man's wedding." Rabb thought for a minute, and then his face lit up.  
"Brumby? You have to be kidding me. I don't think he ever wants to see me again, sir. And, respectfully, sir, I never want to see him again either."  
"We can't take your personal feelings into account now, Rabb, national security is at stake. Besides, he volunteered for the job. Anyway, you two leave for Australia in an hour."  
"An hour? But sir."  
"No buts, Rabb. Just get down there and do your duty and then you can get back up here."  
"Yes sir."  
"Look, just go down there and get the job done, Rabb. And keep your head out of trouble."  
"Yes sir got it, sir."  
"Good. Good luck and god speed to both of you." With that, Rabb and Haskins stood, nodded to the director, and walked out the door.  
  
Twenty hours later, one day later.  
  
The Australian Airlines 747 that Harm and Jen were traveling on landed in Sydney International Airport. Harm stretched out his arms and legs as he stood up, ready to get off the plane. He walked off the plane and down the tunnel out into the lobby. He was supposed to make first contact with Brumby, because Jen got the higher class ticket and was staying on the upper level. He walked out into the lobby, scanning the faces in the crowd, trying to pick out the one familiar one he knew he should see. Suddenly, he heard a voice from the past coming from behind him.  
"Hello, mate." Harm spun on his hell and found himself face to face with Brumby. In that instant, memories from the past came rushing back to him. He remembered first meeting Brumby, the fight the last time Harm had been in Australia, the first time Brumby had left when they were all at the bar, and the engagement party for Mac and Brumby. He may have ruined his wedding, but Brumby looked surprisingly happy to see him. "How've things been in D.C, mate?"  
"Uh, they've been okay, Brumby."  
"How's Sara?"  
"She's okay. Just had a nasty situation, but she's okay."  
"A 'nasty situation'?"  
"Remember Clayton Webb?" Brumby nodded, "Well, he asked for her to pose as his pregnant wife on a CIA mission to Paraguay. They got captured and were being held and tortured. Webb took all his torture and Mac's as well. Got scarred up really bad, but he saved Mac, so she's just a beautiful as ever."  
"That's good, mate. So, tell me, why are you working with the CIA now?"  
"I'm not with JAG anymore, Brumby. I resigned my commission to go find Mac and Webb in Paraguay and the Admiral pushed my resignation up through the ranks, and I had been a civilian for seventy-two hours before I got back to JAG."  
"Ouch, that's rough, mate. Well, I guess we'll have to continue catching up later, here comes your lady friend." Harm turned to see Jen walk out of the terminal and advance to them.  
"Ready to go?" she said.  
"You got it." Brumby winked at Rabb, and then turned and started walking away. Jennifer turned and followed him, picking up her bags. Harm picked up his bag, and as he turned to walk after Brumby, he thought he saw two people in the crowd. Off to his left, he thought for sure he saw Clayton Webb and ahead of him and to his right he was shocked to see Palmer, his longtime enemy and the man who wanted to kill him, standing there. Harm shook his head, and when he looked back at the spot, Palmer, or at least the person who looked like him, was gone. Harm looked around strangely and shrugged. Time to get those drug lords in New Zealand, he thought. However, Harm had a bad gut feeling that this mission was not going to be as easy, or as cut and dry, as it seemed. 


End file.
